Demon Hunter (Warcraft III)
Were you looking for the new hero class announced for Legion, the Demon Hunter? Demon Hunters are dark, shadowy warriors who are shunned by the greater Night elf society. They made a pact, long ago, to fight against the forces of chaos using its own terrible powers against it. These mysterious warriors ritually blind themselves so that they develop 'spectral sight' that enables them to see demons and undead with greater clarity. They wield demonically charged warblades in battle and even call upon demonic energies to augment their formidable combat skills. Although they are counted as some of the mightiest warriors within the Night Elves' society, the Demon Hunters are always maligned and misunderstood for making their selfless pact with darkness. Statistics Hero names Illidan Stormrage, Shadowsong, Shadowfury, Shadowstalker, Flameseeker, Darkweaver, Darkterror, Darksorrow, Sindweller, Painkiller, Hellbourne, Wrathbringer, Ragerunner, Firebrand, Bloodwrath, Terrorblade. Information The Demon Hunter's focus is hunting Demons but he's also great at fighting Heroes! Fans of custom Hero Arena maps have discovered that the Demon Hunter is one of the best Hero killers. The Demon Hunter is one of the toughest melee Heroes and also has the Mana Burn ability, which instantly takes away mana from enemy Heroes that could be otherwise used against you. Mana Burn also damages the health of the enemy Hero that softens them up for you to finish off. The Demon Hunter can remove 150 Mana with level 3 Mana Burn. The Demon Hunter can also use Evasion to reduce the amount of damage received and can later become very powerful with Metamorphosis. To use the Demon Hunter effectively players will need to control him well. The Demon Hunter can be very weak against focused fire ranged units or melee units that surround him. It's important to use hit-and-run attacks and to run whenever the enemy focuses their army on the Demon Hunter. The Demon Hunter can also use Druid of the Claw Rejuvenation and items such as Healing Potions to stay alive under fierce attack. Experts are divided as to how to properly spend points with the Demon Hunter. Some argue that the Immolation is a waste for early Creep hunting since the Demon Hunter can just heal with Moon Wells. Immolation can be good against tightly packed units, especially if they try to surround and kill the Demon Hunter. Some prefer to spend points in Mana Burn, then Evasion, then Mana Burn, until 6 for Metamorphosis. Others prefer to focus in Immolation and Evasion. Still other players like to spread points around with some in Mana Burn and some in Immolation. One option suggested by TillerMaN is mixing Mana Burn and Immolation since higher level Mana Burn generates a reserve of unused Mana. The Demon Hunter is very good at Creeping at the start of the game. Use him to take out powerful Item dropping Creeps, grab the item and run back to Moon Wells for healing. You can even lead Creeps back to the Moon Wells and fight them there. You can even use Mana Burn against Creeps with Mana depending on the map. The Demon Hunter is one of the best Heroes to have when the enemy Hero rushes you at the start of the game. When the enemy comes in you can Mana Burn them and that will greatly reduce the amount of damage they can do against you. You can also combine with Wisp Detonate to further take away more Mana. You can refill the Demon Hunter with the Moon Wells and continue to use Mana Burn. The Demon Hunter is weak against Dread Lord's Sleep and the Keeper of the Grove's Entangle but can use units to wake him from Sleep and can use Moon Wells to heal after Entangling Roots. In a duel with a Dread Lord using Sleep it's important to Mana Burn him before he can put you to Sleep. Wake up your Demon Hunter with an Archer or Huntress if he puts you to sleep. The Demon Hunter is also slightly weak to the Mountain King's Storm Bolt but can also use Moon Wells in defense and Mana Burn. The Demon Hunter is also an excellent Hero rusher as he can deal with most enemy Heroes, kill buildings, and enemy workers. One downside of the Demon Hunter is his lack of an Aura. This can make quite a difference in large team games. In later stages of the game you should take advantage of a second hero with either Thorns if they have a lot of melee units or Trueshot Aura for your Huntresses, Archers, or Dryads. The Demon Hunter needs lots of support with Archers, Dryads, and Huntresses to distract the enemy so he can sneak in and clean up. Spells and Abilities Mana Burn :Sends a bolt of negative energy that burns a target enemy unit's mana. Burned mana combusts, dealing damage to the target equal to the amount of mana burned. Mana Burn is best used against enemy Heroes. You can also use Mana Burn against annoying enemy spellcasters such as Priests, Sorceresses, or Shamans. If you use this ability against enemy Heroes you will not get the full amount of damage due to Hero Magic Resistance. Some Creeps and units also have resistances to this ability. Make sure you check the Mana of the enemy unit before using this ability. If they are low on Mana, don't use Mana Burn. ;Mana Burn Counters This spell has little chance of being countered. To prevent Mana Burn you need to have Spell Immunity, kill the Demon Hunter, or hope he runs out of mana. Immolation :Engulfs the Demon Hunter in flames, causing damage to nearby enemy land units. Drains mana until deactivated. Evasion (Passive) :Gives the Demon Hunter a chance to avoid attacks. Evasion is a very powerful ability because it allows the Demon Hunter to avoid attacks and take no damage. You should always try to max this ability. ;Evasion Counters Since this is a passive spell requiring no mana this spell has little chance of being countered. The best counter is to devote more units to attacking the Demon Hunter. Metamorphosis (Ultimate) :Transforms the Demon Hunter into a powerful demon with a ranged attack (60 range) and 500 bonus hit points. This ability is very powerful because it increases the Demon Hunter's hit points by 500 and gives him very fast hit point regeneration. He can also attack with a ranged splash damage attack. You should use this ability in heavy combat whenever possible. ;Metamorphosis Counters Run away until the spell wears off, quickly kill the Demon Hunter with massed units, or use a Hero killing spell or ability. Patch Changes External links Category:Warcraft III melee night elf heroes Category:Night elves